90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Games People Play
Games People Play is the 10th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis GIRL FIGHT – Upon seeing Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Ethan (Dustin Milligan) kissing, Naomi (AnnaLynne) decides to take matters into her own hands to get back at Annie for her deceit. The students are in shock about the news that Ryan (Ryan Eggold) hooked up with one of the students, Kimberly (guest star Jessica Lucas), and that he has taken a leave of absence. Kelly (Jennie Garth) returns from her trip to visit Dylan and confronts Ryan about the allegations. Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) throw a party for Annie's sixteenth birthday, and everyone except Naomi is surprised when someone from Annie's past shows up. Annie and Naomi get into a screaming argument about their alleged backstabbing. After having dinner with Navid and his family, Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) learns that Navid (Michael Steger) is a virgin. Summary The school is buzzing with the news about Ryan's inappropriate relationship with Kim. George has texted everyone about seeing Kim getting into Ryan's car. Harry walks in and tells Ryan's class that he will be taking over until they hire a permanent replacement. Naomi tells Annie that she wants to talk to her after school. Kelly arrives and finds Silver in the hallway. Kelly tells her that Dillon still has the same commitment issues he had in the past. Kelly asks why Harry is teaching Ryan's class. Silver lets her know about his situation. Ryan packs up his stuff and tries to get into his car as Navid follows him with a camera. Ryan says no comment. Kelly walks out and asks Navid to leave. Kelly asks Ryan if it is true that he was having a relationship with a student. Ryan tells her that it is complicated. Annie tells Silver that she is supposed to talk to Naomi after school. Silver tells Annie that she knows about her relationship with Ethan. She says that she stopped Naomi from going into the room to discover them while they were making out at her party. They find Naomi outside waiting. Naomi tells them that she is a mess because her parents filed the paper work for their divorce. Naomi says that she can't hear another piece of bad news or she will lose it. Naomi suggest that they should all go get their hair done then go shopping. Silver says that she is going to be busy blogging about Ryan. Annie says that she will be happy to go along. Naomi tells Annie that she is a really good friend. Annie and Silver leave and Naomi drops her act of being sweet. Adriana asks Naomi if she wants to go out with her, but Naomi says that she has her own games to play. Naomi is helping Annie pick out a dress to wear for her upcoming 16th birthday. While shopping, Naomi asks Annie about her ex-boyfriend from Kansas. Annie says that his name was Jason. While in the dressing room, Naomi takes Annie's phone from her purse and copies Jason's phone number. Adriana finds Navid in the computer lab. She tells him that they she sees them as an 'us' now. She asks if he wants to do something later. Navid suggests going to a movie or having lunch. Adriana says that she wants to do something more private. Navid tells her that he is busy with the story on Ryan Matthews. She offers to help, but he says that he needs to work alone. He apologizes, tells Adriana that he will call later, and she leaves. The next day, Silver looks over her post on her blog. Dixon walks up and tells her that he liked her title, 'Matthews dips in the kiddie pool.' He asks if she is biased because Ryan dated her sister. Silver lets it slip that Ethan is dating Annie. She tells him that she is the only one that knows. Ethan walks up behind them to get in his locker. Silver and Dixon take off as Naomi talks to Ethan. Naomi tells Ethan that she went out with Annie the day before and she wouldn't stop talking about her ex-boyfriend Jason. Harry meets Kelly in her office. He tells her that he had to fire Ryan. Kelly presses on what his reasoning was, but Harry asks her to trust him. Kim walks into her office and Harry leaves. Kim tells Kelly that she has to sign off in order for her to return to classes. Kelly asks if Kim is okay. Kim says that she is fine. Kelly asks if she is angry at Matthews because she tried to flirt with him and he didn't respond. Kim says that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. After school, Annie comes home and finds her ex-boyfriend, Jason hanging out in the pool. Naomi comes in and tells her that he is her birthday present. Jason tells Annie that Naomi called him and offered to pay for his flight from Kansas. Naomi tells her that she has invited Ethan, Dixon and Silver to join them for dinner at a restaurant. Adriana pulls up to Navid's house. She sees a row of cars parked in front of the house. She goes up to the the mansion's large door and knocks. Navid answers, but only shows half of his face. He says that now is not a good time. Adriana tells him that he has been acting weird. Navid opens the door to show that he is carrying his baby sister, Molly. Navid lets her in and she meets Navid's dad. He says that he is happy to finally meet her. Navid's other sister tells him that Adriana is too pretty for him. Navid's father introduces Adriana to his wife and a several members of his extended family who are gathered in the living room. Navid's mother invites her to stay for dinner and she accepts. At dinner, Adriana is treated like part of family. Navid's mom and dad share stories about Navid. Navid's mom asks Adriana about her how she is doing since her rehab. Navid looks at his mom and is embarrassed that she is asking such a personal question. Adriana says that she has been doing great. She tells Navid that it's okay for her to ask. At the restaurant. Annie begins telling the waiter what she wants while Jason anticipates and finishes her order. Naomi tells Jason that she is surprised how he knows Annie's little details. Ethan becomes uncomfortable during the dinner. Jason says that he is thinking about going to UCLA. Ethan tells him that it might be hard for him to get in. Dixon says that it probably won't be because Jason is in the top of his class academically and athletically. Annie says that she wants to check on her iced tea order and leaves. Ethan says that he needs to go to the bathroom, then meets Annie at the bar. Annie apologizes for having Jason there. Annie thinks that since they broke up on the phone, Jason may not have enough closure on the relationship. Naomi approaches and tells Annie that her iced tea is at the table. Meanwhile, Kim makes a drug buy from a dealer. After taking the drugs, she handcuffs the dealer and tells him that he should either be convicted for 10 years for possession with the intent to sell or introduce her to his supplier. After dinner, Jason comes home to stay with the Wilsons. Annie goes to brush her teeth and is met by Jason. He says that he never forgot about Annie and gives her a kiss. Dixon calls for Jason to play some video games. Jason says goodnight to Annie then hangs out with Dixon. In the morning, Jason has breakfast with Debbie and Harry. They leave and tell Jason good luck as Annie arrives at the table. Jason tells Annie that he is going to a campus tour at UCLA. Annie tells him that since they broke up, she moved on. She says that the kiss last night took her by surprise. Jason says that he should fly back home, but Annie says that he is still her friend and should stay for her party. Adriana finds Navid at school editing a story about Ryan. Navid apologizes for last night. He says that his mom had no right to bring up her rehab. Adriana tells him that she liked his family. She says that even though his family knew about her drug problem, they treated her nicely. Adriana tells Navid to be honest with her. Navid tells her that he is a virgin and wanted his first time to be special. Adriana tells him that she is not expecting anything. Naomi approaches Annie and tells her that she thinks Jason is awesome. She invites her to hang out later. Annie sees Ethan and excuses herself to talk to him. She tells Ethan that she hopes that he is not mad about dinner and Jason. Ethan says that he wants to be in a simple relationship. They agree on telling Jason and Naomi the truth about their relationship. Annie says that she should probably tell Jason after he goes back to Kansas. Annie says that Jason still has feelings and kissed her last night. She says that she didn't kiss him back. Ethan gets mad and leaves. Naomi sees both Ethan and Annie upset and smiles. Kim meets with a drug supplier in a parking garage. She makes a deal and says that he has no idea how long she has been waiting to make this deal. She tells the dealer that he is a sleazebag for selling to kids. Squad cars pull up and she arrests him. Annie has her party at her house and Tabitha starts the night off with the karaoke version of 'Hit me with your best shot.' Annie realizes that Ethan is late and gets upset. She says that she needs some air and goes to the front. Ethan arrives carrying a present. He tells Annie that he was a jerk for treating her so bad after she was honest about Jason. They agree that they should tell Naomi and Jason about their relationship that night.Naomi spots Ethan and Annie kissing. She sees Jason and calls him over to the window to watch. Jason is shocked that Annie moved on. Naomi pretends that this is the first time she found out and storms off. Jason follows her. Ryan packs up and is about to leave his apartment. Kelly finds him in his apartment lobby and asks where he is going. She says that Harry told her about Kim being an undercover cop. Ryan is upset at his reputation of being a sleaze ball. Ryan says that he is going to take a flight out to clear his head. Kelly tells him that when he gets back, he should give her a call. Kim walks in and asks if she is interrupting anything. Kelly says that she was just leaving. Kim asks how Ryan is doing. He says that he is fine then they kiss. Annie and Ethan try to find Naomi to tell her the truth. They find Naomi and Jason making out in bed. Jason tells Annie that he freaked out when he saw her kissing Ethan. He says that he is going to fly out that night. He apologizes if he ruined her birthday. Harry brings out the cake and announces that they will be singing Happy Birthday. Annie comes downstairs and tells Naomi to speak outside in front of the house. Annie asks if she set things up just to ruin her birthday. Naomi says absolutely. Naomi says that Annie played her for a fool. Annie says that she was trying to spare her feelings and pick the right time to tell her about Ethan. Naomi says that she is sick and tired of people lying to her. Annie tells her that she is a cruel and manipulative person. Annie says that she is done being her friend. A young man wearing an Army uniform walks up. Annie asks who he is. He says that he is Sean, the son of Harry Wilson and Tracy Clark. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Special Guest Stars :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Kellan Lutz as George Evans :Brandon Michael Vayda as Mike Guest starring :Jessica Lucas as Kimberly MacIntyre :Chris Zylka as Jason :Josh Henderson as Sean Cavanaugh :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi :Ariela Barer as Rana Shirazi :Patrick Sebes as Jared :Michael Graziadei as Eric :Rich Morris as Mr. Hunt Quotes :Jason – (to Annie) I would hug you, but I wouldn't want to get you all wet. :Tabitha – (quietly) I wouldn't mind. :Debbie – Tabitha! :Kelly – (to Silver) Dylan is Dylan. Nothing's changed. Same cheekbones, same sideburns, same perfectly messy hair… same commitment issues. Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *In this episode, Annie tells Ethan that she and Jason started dating in junior high. But this doesn't match up with what her mother said to her in episode 1x05 Wide Awake And Dreaming, when she was having "the talk" with Annie. In that conversation, she made reference to the fact that Annie was a serial dater who fell in love easily, broke up quickly, and moved on rapidly. *For a short period of time following this episode, viewers could call Jason's phone number (913-709-0409) and listen to the voicemail Naomi left for him, inviting Jason to Annie's Sweet Sixteen birthday. Unfortunately, the number no longer works. *Annie's contacts: Ralphie 323-555-0169 (Interestingly, this same name appeared in Brenda's contact list) Dad - 323-555-0120 Dixon - 323-555-0177 Jason - 913-709-0409 It seems odd that Ralphie's name would appear first, since the rest of Annie's contacts appear in alphabetical order. It also seems strange that Ethan's number does not appear in Annie's contact list, after Dixon and before Jason. He is her boyfriend, after all, and most girls keep their boyfriend on speed dial. *When Naomi is scrolling through Annie's contacts, several of the character's phone numbers can be clearly seen. Oddly, the area code 323 is most prevalent. While 323 is technically a Beverly Hills area code, it only covers a small portion of the elite city and is usually associated with what is known as "Beverly Hills Adjacent." The very wealthy patrons of Beverly Hills are almost all in the 310 area code and it seems likely that the students of West Beverly High would live in the area covered by the 310. *When Annie is talking to Jason in the bathroom, her pajama top continually reverts between being unbuttoned and buttoned, with the most obvious goof occuring during the moment when she was sitting on the counter by the sink. *Adrianna: (to Navid) You're going all Woodward and Bernstein because of this whole Matthews story. Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein were reporters for The Washington Post during the Watergate Scandal in the early 1970s that led to President Richard Nixon's resignation. *The episode title Games People Play Games People Play is a song written, composed, and performed by singer/songwriter Joe South on his debut album, Introspect. *Since Annie is celebrating her 16th birthday in this episode, this episode reveals that Annie was born on November 11, 1992. Music *"Thunder" by Boys Like Girls *"Never Be Your Baby" by Will Dailey *"Neon Beanbag" by Stereolab *"Kurdestan" by Jamshid *"Vegetable Car" by Joshua Radin *"Avalin Negah" by Jamshid *"Heartless" by Kanye West *"Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Jessica Walter *"Peace Of Mind" by Will Dailey *"When The Saints Go Marching In" by Jessica Stroup & Tristan Wilds Photos 90210show106.jpg 1d0f0abc7b3ba3a1_navid-and-ryan.jpg 110kellyryan.jpeg 90210show105.jpg 111208_90210a_300x400.jpg 110ade.jpeg 110shirazis.jpeg 110navianna.jpeg 110annaomi.jpeg gift-giver.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1